Hoopa
Hoopa (Japanese: フーパ Hoopa) is a dual-type Psychic/Ghost Mythical Pokémon. While it is not known to evolve to or from any other Pokémon, it has an alternate form, which it changes into by using the Prison Bottle. Its default form, Hoopa Confined, will then become Hoopa Unbound. Hoopa Unbound will revert into Hoopa Confined if three days have passed after using the Prison Bottle or if it is deposited in the PC. Role in Time Travel Rescue In the level Pokémon World, the heroes encountered an injured Hoopa, John brought it in the Pokèmon Center to cure it, but Robo noticed that Hoopa is not a friendly pokémon, as everyone does not believe it. Hoopa's role as an Assist Character is it uses Light Screen to increase the summoner's defense and launch resistance. After they entered into Dragonspiral Tower and encountered a hypnotized Ghentis, Hoopa reveales it true nature, it has been that it is a member of the Time Destroyers (As Robo's rumors became real), it transforms into its Unbound form with a Prison Bottle and tries to destroy the heroes. The only way to damage Hoopa Unbound is to hit the Prison Bottle after Hoopa gets tired after 4/5 attacks. Once defeated, Hoopa Unbound ran away via portal. It makes a return in New York City (Present) where it summons enemies from the portal and the Super Lawl 1 Bosses, after they where defeated, Hoopa Unbound comes in and tries to destroy them again. Since the prison bottle is destroyed, Hoopa Unbound's weakness is its head. Once defeated, Hoopa Unbound explodes and its screams. HP and Damage Taken Attacks Trick Hoopa Unbound snaps one of its fingers. If you have an item, it will automatically replaces with another item. Magic Coat A counterattack. Hoopa Unbound's eyes glows red. If the opponent hits, Hoopa will counterattack with a Zen Headbutt. Knock Off Hoopa Unbound does a simple palm slam from one of its arms. Psychic One of Hoopa Unbound's arms attempts to grab the player. If done, Hoopa will throw upwards and peforms a beam of pyschic energy from its eyes. Frustiation When Hoopa Unbound's health is at low, it will peform a rushing punch that can K.O. the player at instant. Hyperspace Fury Hoopa Unbound's Overdrive move. Hoopa Unbound will create a portal and enters it. Then, lots of arms came from the portal and trying to punch you. Later in New York City (Present), he will summon diverse of past enemies via portal in a fixed order. *Minion rushes with the Demonic Hell Sword. *Tretista Kalverian crashes into you. *Bizarro John fires a large green laser blast. *Magnet Man tries to pulls you with his magnetricity. *Igniz doing his Edian Blade. *The Kung Fu Man from Miniclip's Commando peforming a jumping uppercut whille shooting fireballs in his Red Mode. *Seth (Street Fighter) peforming his Tadem Stream. *Queen Beryl fires a lighting bolt. *The Echantless fires homing fireballs. *The Colonel peforming Ground Drum. *and Tetsuo Shima fires his giant fleshy arm. Trivia Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Pokémon Category:Villains Category:Small Category:Giant Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Game Freak Category:Super Lawl 2 Category:Bosses (Super Lawl 2) Category:Time Destroyers Category:ARC Favorites Category:Bosses Category:Dark characters Category:Ghosts Category:Psychic